


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, power bottom kim wooseok, pretty messy, slight subspace?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Already too much for you, puppy? Want me to stop?”





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 20 minutes i needed to get this off my chest tbh and that's why it sucks

Yohan thrashes against the sheets as soon as Wooseok starts to move his hips in experimental circles, on top of the younger boy. Wooseok smiles down at him, maybe just a little bit smirking as he takes in the state of Yohan. His dark hair plastered against his sweaty forehead, his skin glowing with sweat and a flush spreading out like watercolours all down to his chest. His tongue keeps lolling out of his mouth like he’s lost all control over his body. The collar around his neck digs into his skin whenever he takes deep breaths, and they both know how much he loves the restraint. His hands are firmly pressed onto the bed on his sides, balled into fists, because Wooseok hasn’t told him he could touch him yet. The power rush Wooseok feels almost overwhelms him, and he runs a hand up and down Yohan’s torso to keep himself grounded.

“Already too much for you, puppy? Want me to stop?” Wooseok teases him but Yohan immediately shakes his head. “We’ve just started and you’re already a mess,” Wooseok continues, but that’s not entirely true. Wooseok has been teasing and riling him up for the better part of an hour, dragging the younger close to the edge and stopping just when Yohan was about to tip over it. The love bites littered over Yohan’s chest and inner thighs are just the visible reminders of what Wooseok has done to his baby.

“P—please,” Yohan whimpers, probably not even realising he’s speaking right now. “Please, Seokie.”

Wooseok smiled down on him again, hips moving rhythmically. “What is it, baby? Be good and use your words.”

At that moment, Wooseok starts moving his hips faster, making it near impossible for Yohan to actually use his words. Yohan’s eyes roll back into his skull, and his hips arch off the bed, burying himself deeper in Wooseok, who is startled for a moment. His posture falters before he regains composure. Drool dribbles out of Yohan’s mouth as he presses the side of his head into the pillow, but he’s way past the point of caring and Wooseok just finds it plain hot.

“Please,” Yohan continues, mumbling something that resembles Wooseok’s name, ending on a moan when Wooseok raises himself and drops down on Yohan’s aching erection.

“Yohan,” Wooseok says, this time more firmly and he stops his movements completely. Though he’s not sure if he’s doing Yohan a favour here or not. “If you can’t use your words, I’m afraid I can’t do anything for you. Maybe I’ll tie you up so you can think of what you want to say. Or I’ll stay right here, waiting for you to speak properly.”

Yohan’s half-lidded, glassy eyes told Wooseok how Yohan was imagining it, probably both scenarios and it took Yohan a couple moments to come back to Wooseok. “Touch...,” he says, voice broken, followed by a sob that makes Wooseok’s heart clench. “Touch you...”

“You want to touch me?” Wooseok asks, dragging out the moments before he’d reward Yohan for asking first. “Wanna hold your hyung in your hands as he uses you as he wants?”

Yohan nods in earnest.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Please, want to touch y-you,” Yohan sobs now, a tear slipping down his eye and Wooseok moves forward to wipe it away. “Such a good boy, asking for permission. I’m proud of you.” Yohan preens at the praise. “Of course you can touch me, baby.”

Yohan’s strong, big hands immediately come up to hold Wooseok’s waist. He’s told Wooseok how much he loves that part about his body, how small and fragile he seems in his hands even if he’s clearly the one with the control here. Wooseok loves it, too, if he’s honest. Having Yohan’s hands on him, Yohan who is bigger than him in any sense being so pliant and good for him, it is thrilling.

In a second, Wooseok finds himself flipped over on his back with Yohan towering above him, making him feel so incredibly small. Yohan starts moving his hips, ploughing into the older. He’s making the sweetest noises, whimpering and sobbing into Wooseok’s neck like it’s becoming too much for him. Wooseok would have scolded him, but he is enjoying this way too much to do anything about it.

Yohan raises his head and Wooseok uses that opportunity to slip two fingers beneath the collar, making it harder for Yohan to breathe, and another two fingers of his other hand between Yohan’s lips. Yohan’s groan sends vibrations through Wooseok’s fingers and he squeezes his eyes shut as he suckles on the digits.

“You may come whenever you want,” Wooseok whimpers, voice rough from suppressed moans.

Yohan comes a few moments later and Wooseok follows him short.

**Author's Note:**

> yocat be like canon noises
> 
> if u have prompts/requests/just wann say hi: [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/joueslavandes)


End file.
